The .alpha.-olefinic polymers, such as polyethylene, including low density polyethylene (LDPE), high density polyethylene (HDPE) and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), and polystyrene are used extensively in making packing materials, for example: bags, bottles, and films, etc. Most of these packing materials at the end are disposed in garbage yards or combusted in incinerators. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to make a polymeric material which is biodegradable, and thus is environment friendly. Many attempts have been made, and results thereof can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,000; 5,162,392; 5,281,681; 5,324,794; 5,334,700; 5,367,003; 5,367,033; 5,391,423; and 5,424,346.
An object of the present invention is to provide a starch-based composition for preparing an .alpha.-olefinic polymer molding material which is biodegradable and photodegradable, in short, environment degradable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a starch-based master batch for preparing an environment degradable .alpha.-olefinic polymer molding material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an environment degradable .alpha.-olefinic polymer material and articles made therefrom.